


Designer Gems and Bags

by BratzGems



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Baby Steven, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Human AU, Jasper is thirsty asf, Multi, Past Garnet/Amethyst, Past Pink diamond/Pearl - Freeform, Polygamy, ame is a flirt, obsessed pearl, tough relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2020-08-30
Packaged: 2020-10-18 19:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20644544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BratzGems/pseuds/BratzGems
Summary: The two big companies that basically owns fashion alongside the other popular luxury brands have a twisted and heartbreaking untold story that will be soon revealed after a little sweet boy is born into this fucked up world that his mother left behind for him.





	1. 1

To begin with this story lets introduce you to almost everone. Rosa “Rose” Quartz Universe is the CEO of The Crystal Gems**™**, one of the biggest clothing brands alongside: Gucci, Balenciaga, Louis Vuitton, Fendi etc. It’s popular because of the quality and that a lot of celebrities wear it. The thing that makes it better is that the company is also specialized into jewelry but that only made their rival pissed off.

Yolanda “Yellow Diamond” Diamòn, the tall top model who also has a thing for jewelry of good quality and durability, owns a company with her sister since their mother Whitney “White Diamond” Diamòn passed the company down to them after she retired. Her little sister Priscilla “Pink Diamond” Diamòn is the most rebellious sister they could ask for. It all started with her ex-girlfriend she ran away with: Pearl Johansson, the Swedish ex-ballet dancer but now she’s a proud lesbian who tags along with Rose Quartz. 

Priscilla went missing but was found dead after 2 years, the Diamòns were devastated but they didn’t leave it there. She left with her ex and never came back.


	2. Collaboration

Pearl POV

I am SO EXCITED!! Rose and i are going to introduce our new collection to 3 other companies to collab and it’s going to be successful.

Jasper Jones, born in Australia but raised here in the US, CEO of Tangerine Tiger. We have a lot in common with her company the only thing that is different is the generation she is focusing at, it’s more for people between the age of 16 and up. Similar to Fashionnova. 

Peridot Kimura, born in California but originally from Tokyo, Co-CEO of N3on. Their clothes and shoes and fascinating to see and feel. Some may be color changing and some light up in the dark, it’s like when you combine alchemy and fashion.

Last but not least: Lapis Lazuli, her names match with her favorite and commonly used gemstone. You might think that she’s Italian but no sir she’s from the Filippines, CEO of Bleu. Combine jewelry and art and this is what you get. 

you might ask yourself what we are gonna do but it’s for Pride month and since we are LGBT+ positive, we wanted to show the world that we are the best kind of friends, family and lovers. I have nothin against straight people but you can’t blame a lesbian for loving can you? 

“Alright, the guests are arriving soon so finish your current task or project so you wont miss the opportunity to join us in the conference room.” I announced our stylists.

“Aye P!” I heard and sighed. “Yes Amethyst?” I said as i turned around to meet my slightly confused coworker. “Who’s gonna come today? Garnet doesn’t want to spoil it to me. She said that i’ll see who it is.” Then I remembered that Amethyst and Jasper were roommates in College. “Oooooh yeah, no I won’t spoil it either but the hint is: tiger stripes.” I said and giggled. Ame groaned and walked away. “Back to my favorite island girl then.” She said and went into Garnets office. 

Amethyst POV

”come on G just tell me.” I whined and she chuckles. “Pearl gave you a hint and you still don’t know who?” She said and facepalmed herself with a laugh. I got impatient and crossed my arms with a fake frown. “Remember jasper?” She asked and then I realized the hint. “Oh my gosh, that’s right!”

Garnet simply smiled at my reaction and continued whatever she was doing. I stared at her until I drifted off into my memories with her. We were together for a year or two, I don’t even know why we broke up but we are better off as best friends. “G-“ “They’re here!” Pearl announced overly excited and i sighed and stood up as Garnet was about to leave but instead of leaving me behind to follow them, she waited. “Ame are you still coming?” She asked in a gentle tone that i love so much.

I think i still love her.

Jasper POV

the offices, the catwalk where the models could rehearse for shows, the big conference room. The color scheme and the design of the tables, chairs even the lights were so beautifully modernized since the last time i came here. The only thing that hasn’t changed are the employees and one of my favorite ones are still here: my Jamaican beauty, Garnet Swaray. 

i kept my gaze on her until a clearly jealous Pearl rudely interrupted my view. “AHEM, Jasper please keep it appropriate.” She said and i rolled my eyes. “I can’t bless my eyes for a few seconds?” I joked to get G’s attention. She turned to me and giggled which had all of us surprised. “Take a picture of me next time, that’ll last longer.” She said and chuckled as she walked past me towards Lapis.

Lapis gave her a hug and smiled “apparently they’ve become friends.” Someone said and i looked behind me. “Ame!” I said happily and lifted the little runt up, spun her around and hugged her. “Hello to you to J!” She said with a matching amount of happiness. “Girl i missed yo big ass.” She said and squeezed my cheeks and playfully pecked my lips which made me slightly blush even if she didn’t mean it that way. “Missed you to, shorty” i said and we laughed.   
  
“Alright everyone Rose is almost done with her previous meeting so get ready!” Pearl said and most of the people ignored her. She’s nice but she can be quite annoying sometimes. My main goal here is to get my dream girl, baby girl, thick queen, bad bitch Garnet.   



	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The designs are going well but how are the feelings doing of two former bestfriends who have a crush on the same person? And what will be revealed of Priscilla’s death?

The meeting was over and everyone headed back to their work except for Jasper who caught Amethyst slipping. “I saw you staring at G the whole time during the meeting, sup with you?” She teased and playfully shoved Ame who waved her question off. “it’s nothing man..” she said sadly and continued drawing her design. “Speak up runt, where did the laidback person go?” Jasper said, trying to encourage Amethyst to speak up her mind but she just shrugged this time. “Ight, imma hang out with her later wanna join?” She tried again and to her surprise Amethyst declined her offer. “Alright, don’t say that I didn’t ask you, overcooked runt.” Jasp said before she left.

Rose was calling with a few customers and other people before her husband Greg showed up in her office with a bouquet of pink roses which he hid behind his back. “Psst, hey Rose. Do you have a second?” He whispered to catch her attention. She turned to him and smiled before she hung up the phone. “Of course sweetheart, is there’s something?” She asked and greg visibly blushed at the direct attention. “Nope, just brought these for you. I had to sneak past Pearl for you so i can’t stay long but happy birthday babe.” He said and kissed his wife softly before he gave her the flowers. Rose gasped and stars formed in her eyes. “These are so wonderful!” She exclaimed happily. Pearl was watching from a distance and the open door to Rose’s office made it unfortunately easier. Pearl sighed and continued sorting the papers.

Lapis and Peridot were hanging outside the building. “Wanna go eat something?” Lapis suggested and Peridot gave a nod before turning her Ipad off. “I need a break anyway.” She said and stood up from the bench they were sitting on. They went to the newly opened vegetarian cafe. “Some say that the food is good here so i wanna try it, you don’t mind it right?” Lapis asked carefully. “Of course not, i am a vegetarian.” Peridot replied. “Alright then.” Lapis said and they got inside and ordered. “I heard that Rose was having a sleepover and invited all of us, are you going?” Lapis asked as she took a sip from her frappé. “I don’t know, maybe it’s fun. Maybe not.” Peridot said before she took a bite of her sandwich. Lapis simply shrugged “sounds fun to me.”

Garnet was talking to her cousin Sardonyx while Jasper walked up to them. “feline at three.” Sardonyx joked and Garnet simply smiled. “Sup Sards, sup G.” Jasper said and stood between them. “Well hello to you too, Jasper.” Sardonyx said and gave Garnet a wink before leaving the two. “W-w-what is the wink for?!” Jasper asked as Sardonyx was speed walking towards Sugilite and Malachite who were helping one of the models with their outfit. Garnet looked away to hide the huge grin on her face. “Hey! What are you grinning at?” Jasper said while trying to turn Garnets head towards her but Garnet held her head in place before gently removing jaspers hand from her jaw. “It’s nothing really.” She said with a chuckle. “Alright, if you say so.” Jasper said and hesitated to hold Garnets hands a little longer. “Are you coming over to Rose tonight?” Garnet asked softly and Jasper frowned. “Did she invite me?” She asked, visibly irritated by the mentioned persons name. “Only if you come.” Jasper admitted boldly. “Of course, i really like your confidence.” Garnet complimented without knowing how much the comment took from Jasper.   
  


Pearl noticed that the door to Rose’s office was closed and the blinds were closed so that meant one thing that she hated about greg, fucking in public spaces.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2020 has gone to shit. •_•  
And we are just in June.


	4. Dead is dead

The Diamòn’s were still devastated and furious because of the death of their youngest member. Priscilla Diamòn.   
One day she just decided to leave the huge mansion she lived in, accompanied by her secretary and best friend named: Pearl. Her family never heard a thing about her after that until that one day.

May 4th 2001, 11:36pm

the phone was ringing very fucking loud compared to the comfortable silence of the lobby where Yolanda’s personal assistant was going trough some papers. She picked the phone up and shove the annoyed tone of her voice down to sound more calm and polite. “Hello speaking with Pearl secretary of the Diamòns, who am i speaking to?” She said as she rolled her eyes when she noticed the time. “Officer Blake here, uhh..we found a body next to the Crystal Lake so we would like to have Mrs. Diamòn here to identify the body for us.”   
  
“Oh! Please give me a minute, i’ll transfer the call to her phone.” Pearl said quickly and transferred the call to Yellow who picked up quickly. “Yolanda Diamòn speaking.” Officer Blake told her a few things and Yellow dashed out of her office and building toward the garage.   
  


She arrived within 10 minutes since a speeding ticket or two ain't doing shit. “Where’s the body?” She asked impatiently as she rushed trough the other officers who were trying to find anything in the bushes, lake or anywhere near the corpse. “Over here ma’am.” Officer Blake said as Yellow did a little sprint towards him. He opened the body bag and Yellow gasped. “No..this can’t be ...” she said heartbroken as she saw the Slitted throat and blood on Pink’s neck and collarbone.

”We found the weapon!” One of the detectives yelled from the tree line as they held up a long bloodied pink stiletto knife before they placed it in a bag. Yellow walked up to them and asked to see the knife real quick, unfortunately she wasn’t allowed to take a picture but she knew damn well who it belonged to: Rose Quartz.

She called Yellow Pearl to say that they found Pink and that she can head home before she called Blue to tell her the news, even if it meant shattering her sisters heart but telling White was a terrifying idea even if she’s sure that White probably already knows what happened, fucked up government system. 

“*sigh* Blue..it’s me Yellow”

Yellow said as she gripped the wheel in a vice grip as she drove towards home. “Yes? You sound exhausted, is everything alright?” Blue asked, worried at the tone of Yellows voice. 

“Ye- no. They found Pinks body next to the Crystal Lake and i know who did it.” She heard Blue gasp and suddenly a thud. “Blue? Blue!? Bindhia!?” Yellow yelled trough the phone desperately searching for an answer from her sister until she heard a panicked voice in the background: “my diamond! Please wake up!” Blue pearl. 

Yellow sighed in relief as she heard Blue groan. “Pearl? Can you hear me?” She asked and Pearl picked up the phone. “Yes i can, what happened or what did you say?” She asked while trying to get Blue fully conscious. “They found Pink..well more her body next to the lake.” She said, getting tired to repeat it over and over again while pushing her feelings and tears down her throat every time she thought about it. 

”oh.” Was Pearls empty reply which almost infuriated Yellow by the lack pf emotion or empathy but she couldn’t blame Pearl because she rarely shows emotion around others.

“Yes and i’m almost home, is Blue awake now?” She asked concerned.   
“Not really but she seems okay now except for the fact that she’ll be heartbroken when she wakes up and remembers why she fainted.” Pearl said with pure honesty.

And we are not going to talk about how White reacted.

”And? What about it? Dead is dead, simple.” White said with a smile and it still haunts Blue and Yellow till this day.

**Author's Note:**

> I know that it’s short but i’m sleepy as hell


End file.
